


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末7

by Sasorichann



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 2





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末7

7.  
从那以后又过了一周，姓小林的Alpha再也没有找过白岩，那天气氛凝固了一瞬，前者便捂着嘴巴跑开了。白岩只吃了一小口炒面面包，剩下的全部是由久保田解决完的。  
按照日历簿上关于季节的轮转，夏末已经顺移到了秋初，木芙蓉以肉眼可见的速度泛黄，候鸟排成一行有了南飞的动静。  
白昼愈发短暂，夜晚开始延长。  
白岩不得不承认，自从遇见久保田之后，枯燥的校园生活丰富了起来，从前一个人踢球，将球射进门里还要跑过去捡球，再重新回到练习的位置，而有了久保田守门，就省下了折返的时间。  
两人会在天黑之前有一搭没一搭地躺在操场上聊天，内容无外乎鸡毛蒜皮的小事：今天教室的门板被人拆了下来，克罗心黑五搞活动耳钉八折，好想亲亲流浪小狗，美国又拿了一枚奥运金牌，久保田的平头同桌竟然是个直男Omega……之类的。天黑后有时会在车站前道别然后坐相反方向的电车回家，有时会去学校附近安静的奶茶店里写报告和打手游。  
这家奶茶店像极了YsR时期一起拍过宣传照的某一家，连玻璃窗上“Let's take a photo”的字样都能对应上，这是这一年流行过的一种装潢方式。被唤起记忆的久保田打开自拍功能，拉着白岩合影，按下快门的一瞬间显示数据损坏无法写入，久保田并没有感到惊奇，这是他很多次试图拍照储存这个世界的画面中的，一小次失败。  
这个细节也断然是不能开口问白岩的。想要“自然而然”地跟随在白岩身边，就不能让白岩感受到不自然。  
奶茶店里的制冰机器坏了，尽管在暑气还未全消的闷热初秋喝不到加冰奶茶，白岩还是执意要在店里坐一会儿。  
白岩还是那个熟识之后就会口若悬河的话匣子，在他长篇大论的时候久保田会放下手机，单手托腮听他讲。  
很多故事都是第二次听到了，比如三个哥哥，比如在Johnny's的趣闻和憾事，比如久保田没参与却深知的林林总总。  
“……然后那天，我妈说，继续做偶像不反对，但是要学一门手艺，以后吃不成青春饭还有退路，于是，就让我来这里学习了。不过我觉得，写歌也是可以的吧，写歌是一种不分年龄的表达方式，只是还没有人发掘我这个才能罢了。其实啊，我说……久保田！你在听吗？”  
久保田点点头，插好吸管，把奶茶往白岩的跟前推了推：“口渴了吗？”  
“你不想听我讲话是吧。”  
“不是不是，哪敢哪敢！”  
“祥生离开了之后，就没人会听我讲这些了。”  
“前辈……”  
“如果久保田くん也不听我讲，那我会很寂寞喔。”  
“我是说，既然前辈提到大平……”  
久保田在事情过去很久之后都在质问自己当时为何要较真，他开始执着于如何才能回到那个世界，这样他才能避免回到那个世界，就这么和白岩岁月静好下去。就像是前路有一块石头，只有知道了石头的位置，才可以绕道而行。  
白岩有点口干舌燥，他吸了一口奶茶，又觉得喉咙里甜腻到难受，他想，下次，如果有下次的话，再和久保田来喝奶茶，一定要半糖多冰，他清清嗓子，说：“久保田くん说过要喜欢我的对吧。”  
“前辈难道不想知道，大平失踪的真相吗？”久保田将喝完奶茶的空塑料杯捏到变形，看着白岩不紧不慢地转移话题，有些来气，“还是说，前辈本来就知道真相？”

“我和真相，哪个重要？”

“你。”  
久保田垂下头，将刘海抓到脑门上，鬓角也被弄乱了，又道：“……前辈。”  
“嗯？”  
“对不起，不该那样逼问你，你肯定是不知道的，对吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“前辈。我们。”久保田望了望四周，确定没有客人，店员在忙活修理制冰机器，才凑到白岩耳边说：“我们做吧。”  
“嗯！”白岩不算大的、温热的手掌覆盖在久保田的头顶，理好了被抓乱的头发。

（待续）


End file.
